


God Yes

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canonically OOC Paul, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s01e06 Lethe, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Paul is different.





	God Yes

“Hugh.” Paul said, crossing his arms and facing his lover, “Stop scanning me. I’m fine.”

 

Hugh let the tricorder drop to his side, “You’re not fine.”

 

“Please, dear doctor, explain that to me.”

 

“You’re different, Paul. You’re acting… silly.”

 

“Silly? I would call it groovy, and it's not a bad thing.”

 

“Groovy?” Paul raised an eyebrow, “Since w hen has ‘groovy' been in your vernacular?”

 

“Since always.” he rolled his eyes.

 

“Paul. I am genuinely worried about you. As your doctor, and as your husband.”

 

“Well then don’t worry!” Paul leaned in to kiss Hugh, letting his hands slide down the other man’s chest.

 

“We are not having sex right now, Paul.” Hugh said, leaning away from the other man. 

 

Paul pouted, “Why? Hugh?” 

 

“Because you’re not… you!”

 

“Yes I am!”

 

“Paul… I love you. I love you, just, let me scan you… make sure you’re okay.”

 

“I’m more than okay.”

 

“You seem inebriated.”

 

Paul raised an eyebrow, “I feel inebriated… and horny.”

 

“Paul. You are  never like this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“So… unprofessional!”

 

“Yes I am! All of the fucking time.”

 

“Paul. You’ve never pushed for sex like this. You’ve never acted so ridiculous before!”

 

“I’m just happy, Hugh, I’m just in love with you.”

 

“But you’re different. You aren’t my Paul Stamets.”

 

“What do you mean?” Paul’s face turned red.

 

“I-”

 

“No. No. I never thought I would get this kind of bullshit from you! I thought you were different.” Paul whispered, his lip quivering.

 

“Paul, please.”

 

“Please what? Be a different person? I’m sorry I'm not to your liking  doctor !”

 

“Paul. No. You’re perfect. I love you. I just want to know what’s going on with you.” Hugh fought to keep his voice steady.

 

“You should have just told me you wanted to get a divorce.”

 

“I don’t. I don’t want that, Paul. I could never want that.” 

 

“Well maybe I want it.”

 

Hugh felt his throat go dry, his face tensing as he watched Paul.

 

“I’m going to go stay with Tilly and Burnham.”

 

“Paul. Please. Please stay.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I love you. I want you to stay!”

 

“But I’m not me. Not  your Paul Stamets.”

 

“Paul. You’re perfect! You’re my everything. Don’t go.” Hugh was crying in earnest, thick tears sliding down his cheeks. 

 

Paul’s expression hardened, “I won't let you do this to me!”

 

“What? Do what?”

 

“Manipulate me!”

 

“Never. I would never.”

 

“Is this because of the mushrooms?”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you jealous of my mushrooms?”

 

“No! Paul, of course not. I’m glad you understand the essence of mycelium. I’m happy for you!”

 

“Will you kiss me?”

  
“Yes. God yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think that maybe Paul has been extremely adversely affected by the mycellium. Maybe it made him want to make people trust him, be more personable. Maybe Hugh is already too close. I don't know, I'm functioning on very low levels of sleep.


End file.
